The Hunger Games
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: What if there was a Game that every one hungred years certian mortals were forced to compete in? What if two of those mortals were a certain Potion's Professor and Chosen One? Rated M for violence, possible romance scenes, and some swearing.
1. Let the Game Begin!

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Let the Game Begin!**_

_**Author's Note**__: I wrote this story years ago and have a lot of it done. However it is not completely done and it may be a while before it is, because of real life and because I'm working on other fics. So please, please, please be patient with me. Thanks. Also note that this is rated M for violence and possible romance scenes. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! _

Many ages ago, during the Roman Gods and Goddesses early years of rule, they created a game. Each god would choose a mortal that they would sponsor for the game. Once each God was represented they would send the competitors to a mystical arena of their choosing/design. Then the humans would fight to the death. Well the time has come again for the Games to begin. What happens when a certain student and teacher are chosen to compete?

HPHPHPHP**************************

Zoe Potter opened her eyes and instantly knew she wasn't in her room. Where she was she had no clue though. Slowly she sat up and looked around herself. She appeared to be in a forest of some sort. But this wasn't a normal forest…this was a magical forest. You might wonder how Zoe knew this bit of information, well here was her answer. The trees were talking! They seemed to be gossiping, and talking about a game.

"H-hello," she asked tentatively.

One tree turned to face her. "Did you just say hello to me?" the voice that came from the tree was female.

"Yes… ma'am?"

The tree laughed. "Well aren't you sweet?" the tree stiffened as if frozen. Then suddenly a woman stepped out of tree. She had pointy ears, oak colored skin and dark brown hair that matched her eyes. "I'm Balanosa, an oak nymph." She added.

Zoe slowly stood and approached the woman, "I'm Zoe."

Balanosa grinned brightly. "Zoe means Life in Greek, you know?"

"I didn't know that?" Zoe again glanced around herself. "Could you tell me where I am? The last thing I remember is being in my room."

Balanosa's faded. "Oh no…you've been chosen?"

"I've been what?" Zoe didn't understand.

Balanosa shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Zoe…I must leave. I'm not allowed to interfere with their _games._" The oak nymph spat the word out as if it were foul.

"Whose games," Zoe took a step toward the woman. "Please explain to me what's going on."

Balanosa shook her head as if in fear. "I cannot. But remember this Zoe; do not let your guard down. Not even for a second. You're very life depends on it. And do not trust anyone." With that she ran into the forest and quickly vanished.

"Well that certainly didn't help me at all." Zoe sighed.

"Zoe Potter."

Zoe spun around and blinked rapidly against the many colors that assaulted her eyes.

"Oops, I'm sorry let me dim that." a woman's voice said apologetically. Slowly the lights and colors dimed revealing a lady with rainbow colored hair and multihued eyes.

"I'm going crazy that has to be the explanation." Zoe shook her head and sat down on the grass dazed.

The woman blinked. "You can't be going crazy, the Game hasn't started yet. Oh that's just like Mania starting to affect the players before we even start." The woman sighed in frustration.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but I'd really like to know what's going on. One minute I'm home the next I'm here…losing my mind I think." Zoe stood again and placed her hands on her hips.

The woman blinked. "Are you telling me you have no idea why you're here?"

"YES! And why does everyone keep talking about some game?"

The woman glared and looked up to the sky, "**WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"**

Thunder roared and lightning struck.

"**DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME; IT'S NOT **_**MY **_**JOB TO INFORM THEM OF THE GAME JUST THE RULES! THAT'S THEIR SPONSORS JOBS!"** The woman shook her head and returned her attention back to Zoe. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen this way; but rules are rules."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're here so you have to compete. No mortal my leave here alive unless they win the Game," Her eyes sadden slightly. "I'm sorry."

Zoe swallowed. "What do you mean, 'no mortal can leave here alive'?"

"Let me explain everything, and then you can ask your questions." The woman glared once more up at the sky then she began to speak in a deep powerful voice. "I am Iris the Goddess of the rainbow and a minor messenger. It is my duty to inform you that you have been chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. The rule is simple, win at any cost."

Zoe blinked. "How do I win?"

"The last mortal standing wins. It's a fight to the death. There are 13 other competitors out there somewhere waiting to begin the _hunt_. Your mission is simple; kill or be killed. Also we gods have the right to assist you however we cannot interfere directly. Do you understand?"

Zoe shook her head firmly. "No. No way; I didn't agree to this. I won't be a part of this. I will not kill anyone."

Iris shrugged. "Then don't kill anyone. However they will certainly kill you so…" she left the rest unsaid.

Zoe's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"We are. This has been a tradition with us gods for many, many, many, many, many, many years. Besides it only happens once every hundred years so it's not like we are endangering you humans."

"THAT'S NOT THE PIONT! YOU ARE FORCING US TO KILL EACH OTHER FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT! WHAT ABOUT OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES?" Zoe demanded.

Iris again shrugged. "It's not up to me. Good luck Zoe Potter." Iris then vanished in a flash.

"Bitch," Zoe kicked the ground in frustration.

"_Oh and one more thing_," Iris's voice echoed. _"Your sponsor will be sending you equipment so be prepared."_

"Fuck you." Zoe turned and stormed off into the forest. She couldn't believe this; she was being forced into another tournament! As if last year hadn't been bad enough. Suddenly Zoe realized something; there were 13 other people out here and they were going to try to kill her. Zoe reached into her sweat pants and searched for her wand, it wasn't there! "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Quite a little mouth on you isn't there?" Another feminine voice said from behind her.

"Not another one." Zoe didn't even bother to turn around she just continued to walk.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, but with the Games here I lost track of time." The woman stepped in front of her giving Zoe a complete view of the woman. This woman was beautiful! She had curly golden hair with pink highlights. She was also wearing a red designer dress of some kind. She reminded Zoe a lot of a model/movie star.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. I'm also one of your sponsors."

Zoe's eyes for the third time that day almost popped out. "The Goddess of Love is my Sponsor? Why on earth did you do that?"

Aphrodite smiled, "Because you are so full of Love. And I'm _one_ of your sponsors." She added.

"One, who's the other," Zoe asked.

"I am," a girl about 8 years old came out. Her skin was snow white; her hair was silver with some leaves in it. But it was her eyes that held Zoe's attention the most. They were the color of the harvest moon. And it was a little eerie. "I am the Goddess Artemis, and your second sponsor Zoe Potter."

"You're Artemis?" Zoe couldn't believe this…little 8 year old was the Goddess of the hunt.

Artemis glared. "I choose to have this body, child. But don't mistake me I am no 8 year old child." Artemis adjusted her bow and arrows.

"Sorry."

Aphrodite sighed. "Ok, down to business. We can each grant you one wish during this tournament, and no you don't have to make them now." She added when Zoe made to speak. "Also we each can give you a weapon/gift."

Zoe blinked. "Why did you guys choose me? I just…" shaking her head Zoe sat down and placed her head in her hands. "Why's it always me?" she muttered.

"Aphrodite chose you because of your Love, I chose you because you were worthy." Artemis said coming to sit down beside the 17 year old girl. "Ever since you were eleven you have been trained to be able to wield the ancient weapons. And yes I know all about you being the girl who lived." Artemis answered Zoe before she could ask.

"How do you know about my training? Even my friends don't know. Only Dumbledore and my…my trainer know."

"We gods see everything." Aphrodite said.

"Almost everything," Artemis corrected.

Zoe watched the two Goddess's with mistrust "Then you also know that I hate killing, no matter the circumstance."

"You're going to have to kill Voldemort if you want to survive." Artemis pointed out.

"That is different; Voldemort's evil and it'll be in self defense." Zoe said.

"We're getting off topic," Aphrodite said. "The tournament has begun and you are totally unprotected so we're here to fix that." Aphrodite pulled a knap sack out of thin air. "My husband is Hephaestus and he has forged a special sword for you." She reached inside the sack and pulled out a silver sword with a black handle. In the center of the handle was a large emerald. "He calls it Shadowslayer, may it serve you well."

Zoe for a moment considered refusing the weapon, but she knew deep down that if she wanted any hope of living through this she would need all the help she could get. "Thank you, and could you thank the God of fire for me? Please?"

Aphrodite smiled. "I shall, it isn't often he gets thanked."

Artemis pulled on Zoe's sleeve. "My gift is a bow and arrow." She handed Zoe the weapon and the sack of arrows. "I shall also leave you three knifes. Two for weapons, one for food, though if you need to it can be used as a weapon."

Zoe accepted the daggers and she carefully examined them each. "Thank you."

Artemis smiled and bowed her head.

"And last but not least, your cloths." Aphrodite handed Zoe a pair of dark blue jeans, work boots, a navy green tank top, and a jean jacket. "In the bag there are three days worth of supplies, a blanket, and some candles."

"Three days? You think that's how long this is going to be?" Zoe asked.

"That's how long we're allowed to give you food. If you live past three days you will need to hunt and gather your own food." Artemis answered.

"Great." Zoe bit her lip and considered what she should do. "I have a question; what happens if you win?"

"You get to leave…and you get a wish." Aphrodite said carefully.

Zoe considered this information before turning to face the woods. "How do I contact you for those…wishes?"

"Oh, you don't have to call us. We'll call you." Aphrodite said while smiling. She glanced up and sighed, "Time to go."

Zoe stepped forward, "But," they were already gone.

Zoe shook her head. _'How the hell do I get myself into these messes_?' She then decided it was time to prepare herself, she had no clue who or what was out there and she hadn't any idea of where they were. This may be her only chance to slip into the clothes the Goddess's had given her and to examine her weapons and supplies.

Much to her surprise the clothes fit perfectly. They were loose just the way she liked but they also weren't so loose they fell off. And the sword and bow…they felt like they had been made for her, just her. Smiling, she realized Artemis hadn't given her a weak woman's bow, but a man's bow. The kind that only the best and strongest could use, she felt honored.

Suddenly she heard a twig crack. Something was behind her.

Zoe remained loosened and calm. Hoping that whoever behind her still thought they had the element of surprise on their side. Easily she continued to examine her belongings, as she did so she heard a bow tighten. Any second now an arrow would come soaring at her full speed. Was she fast enough? She'd soon find out.

Swish!

Zoe leapt over to the side and brought her bow to the ready. With only a second to prepare she found her target and let it free.

Bull's eye!

"**Son-of-a-bitch**," a boy about 18 swore. He held his arm close to his chest and glared darkly at Zoe.

"It's rude to sneak up on people." Zoe lowered her bow but remained alert. Like she'd said earlier, she wouldn't kill unless she absolutely had to.

"Kill me already." The boy snarled.

"No." Zoe went up to him and kicked his weapon away. Then she returned to her knapsack. "I'm not here by choice, so I'm not going to kill anyone unless I have to." Zoe glanced up at him. "Don't mistake me; if you follow me and try to kill me again I will kill you. I purposely didn't kill you this time. Next time I won't be so kind." Zoe swung the bag over her shoulder, "Got it?"

The boy simply glared.

"See ya." Zoe then took off into the forest, praying that this wouldn't come back to haunt her.

_**Sel:** Ok, please, please, please, please with a cherry on top review. It is the only way I'll know if you guys like this story or not. Thanks:D!_

TBC


	2. Teaming Up!

The Hunger Games chap 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Teaming Up**_

For the first half of the morning Zoe merely ran through the forest examining her surroundings and learning the area which was good, seeing as there were many creatures she could use to her advantage. There was a clan of giant spiders in a cavern near the clearing where she'd woken up. That may be a nifty trap if she needed it. However by midday she was starting to get hungry. '_I could eat some of the food the Goddess's gave me but I may need it latter_.' Zoe thought as she climbed up a tree to rest. It was better to be up in the air, 'above the enemy', as her trainer would say. Once pleased with her position she leaned against the tree and sighed. Was this what it was going to be like? Running and hiding from people she didn't even know because some Gods chose them to kill each other? Shaking her head she took a sip of her water, "Most likely."

"GET THE OLD MAN!" a voice shouted above the trees. Zoe stood and got her arrows ready. She noticed something big and black run underneath her. Then she saw three young boys come charging after it.

"Three against one, I don't like those odds." Zoe ran to the next branch and silently ran through the trees following the chasers.

"Got you now old man," one of the boy sneered.

"Indeed." A silky dark voice sneered back.

SNAPE? No f-in' way! Zoe aimed her arrow at the boy who was about to shoot Snape.

She released.

The boy stiffened and slowly looked down at his chest where an arrow was now sticking out of him. He collapsed onto the ground; he was dead.

"What the hell?" the boys spun around to face the unknown enemy but couldn't see her.

Zoe considered shooting again but decided against it. The one she didn't shoot may be a good marksman. Instead she silently slipped out of the tree and moved swiftly to stand behind them.

"Come out you coward!" the boy shouted.

"Make me." Zoe threw her voice easily, hoping he'd shoot blindly, giving her the opening she needed.

As luck would have it he did. Spinning around he shot at the bushes where he thought her voice had come from. Zoe released another arrow which hit him in the face. He was dead instantly.

The last boy glanced at Snape then took off running. Zoe didn't bother shooting him. Silently she slipped out of the bushes she'd really been hiding behind. "Being able to throw your voice is a good trick to have." She eyed her Potions teacher. "So who forced you into this, sir?"

Snape glared. "Potter, how on earth did you get here?"

Zoe shrugged, "Beats me. One minute I was asleep in my room, the next I was in a clearing near here." She swung her bow onto her back and leaned against the tree, "You?"

Snape seemed to be deciding whether or not he wanted to tell her. Finally he said, "Like you I haven't a clue as to how I came to be here. I was brewing, and then I was standing near a cavern."

Zoe's eyes widened. "Good thing you didn't stick around; there's a clan of giant spiders living there."

Snape blinked. "Indeed." He eyed her silently. "Miss Potter, where on earth did you learn to shoot like that?"

Zoe paled slightly. "I'd rather not talk about it sir." She needed to change the subject. "I don't suppose you have your wand on you?"

"No." Snape looked pissed off about that.

Zoe suddenly felt uneasy. Was she supposed to kill Snape? There was no way she would be able to do that. But would he kill her?

"Sir," she paused. "You do know what's going on don't you?"

Snape glared. "Yes Potter, I am fully aware that we are playing some game." He paused and began to trace his lips with his long index finger. "I'm also aware that we must kill each other if we hope to leave."

Zoe paled again. Did that mean he was going to try to kill her? Or that he expected her to try to kill him? Swallowing she said quietly. "I won't kill you Professor."

Snape snorted. "Of course not Potter," he eyed the two bodies' lying there on the ground, "though until now I'd have never thought you would take a life."

Zoe glared. "They were going to kill you sir." She put extra emphasis on the last word. "Would you have liked it better if I had let them?"

"Do not take that tone with me Potter!" Snape moved to march over to her but Zoe had aimed her bow at him.

"Don't come any closer." She was dead serious.

Snape stared in disbelieve.

"I just saved your life. I don't expect any thanks but I would greatly appreciate it if you would get off my back. Today is not the day to test me, _sir_. So please don't try." Zoe lowered her weapon. "Seeing as you're in one piece and do not wish for my presence I shall leave now. Good luck Professor. Seeing as all you do is run, you'll need it." Ok that last bit was uncalled for. But for six years now he'd tormented her and made her living hell even worse. And right now that was the last thing she wanted or needed. With a final glare she turned and marched into the forest. She needed her knapsack before she could continue on her way.

"POTTER!"

Zoe didn't slow down nor did she look over her shoulder. She could hear Snape running after her.

"Potter, stop," Snape grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, "Potter do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Zoe shoved him away from her. "More than you do clearly. Have you ever actually been in a forest Professor? Have you ever actually handled a weapon before? Or is your tongue and wand all you can use?" Zoe glared right back at Snape. "I'm not your punching bag nor am I a child that you can verbally and emotionally abuse whenever the hell you feel like it. It ends now Snape! It ends now." Zoe continued toward her tree.

"You have got some nerve Potter!" Snape grabbed Zoe again and pinned her against a tree. "I have saved you miserable hide time and time again. And never have I once demanded anything of you except your respect, which is owed to me because I am your teacher."

"I don't owe you shit! You only don't demand anything of me because Dumbledore wouldn't let you! You Snape are a miserable, bitter, arse of a man. That no one can stand. NOW LET ME GO!" Zoe kicked him and ran off toward her tree. Once there she climbed up and searched for her bag. "See you around Snape." She then ran through the tree tops and headed west, toward the setting sun.

Zoe stopped when she reached a clearing. It was dark now which meant she really needed to find shelter, soon. '_Bet Snape is in trouble already_.' Her darker side said darkly. ~_That's not a good thing! ~_ Her nicer side rebuked.

"Shut up. I need to think." Zoe sat and pondered what her next move should be.

_~Go back there and find Snape before something or someone else does! ~ _Voice two snapped.

'_Why? Let the git get eaten. He deserves it.' _Meany said darkly.

"No he doesn't." Zoe said warily.

_~My point exactly. ~_Nice said.

Meany snorted. '_Whatever.'_

Zoe stood and raced back through the trees. Hopefully Snape didn't go too far. 'Maybe he won't even need my help.'

Meany laughed. '_If he does, which he will, he certainly won't tell __**us**__ that.'_

"True." Zoe was surprised by how fast she found the Potions Master. He had climbed the tree and apparently stayed there. And Zoe had to say that was a smart move for a guy with no weapons. "I guess your sponsor didn't clue you in on the rules." She leapt down and landed beside him. Snape almost fell out of the tree he was so startled. "You are entitled to one wish during this game. And you were supposed to get supplies and three days worth of food and water." Zoe frowned but then reached into her sack and handed him her flask of water.

Snape eyed her for a moment before accepting her offering. "Why have you come back?"

"You won't last five minutes without me." Zoe shrugged. "You may be the better wizard but I'm the warrior. Way I see it we'll last longer if we work together."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. And how, pray-tell, am I supposed to be of use? As you said before during you childish rant. I have no weapons nor do I have my wand."

Zoe smiled. "Summon your sponsor and demand your wish. If you want you can ask for your wand or you can ask for something else."

Snape remained silent for a few moments. "How does one summon a god?"

"Good question." Zoe stood. "HEY ARTEMIS, APHRODITE! I'VE GOT A QUESTION FOR YOU, HOW DOES ONE SUMMON A GOD?"

Silence.

Snape mockingly clapped his hands. "Well done Potter. Well done. But I must ask, why summon those Gods?"

"Because we are her sponsors," A woman with long silvery hair and harvest moon eyes stepped out of the tree beside theirs.

"Hello Artemis." Zoe for some reason felt totally at ease. "Got tired of the 8 year old form?"

Artemis smiled. "Mortals never take me seriously when I use that guise. Which is a pity, for it is my favorite." Artemis turned to Snape and glared.

"He's with me." Zoe said.

"Yes we know." Artemis turned her glare on Zoe. "It is not unheard of for mortals to team up for a time. But I know that is not your intention. You should have left him or at least let Ethan Maze kill him."

"Who," Zoe had no clue who that was.

"The boy you shot an arrow threw. You hit him in the stomach."

"Oh, him," Zoe had tried not to think about the boy she'd killed. Now it was going to be harder because she knew his name. "Well sorry, but I'm not killing him."

Artemis nodded. "Aphrodite said you'd say that." She turned to Snape. "I must apologize for my uncle's and cousin's lack of assistance. They have been…busy. But they should be here shortly to bring you your things." Artemis turned to Zoe again. "I warn you now Zoe Potter. Severus Snape's sponsors don't like it when they lose. And this is certainly won't please them. You may have mercy on him. But will he have mercy on you?" Artemis stepped off the tree and vanished into thin air.

"I hate it when they do that." Zoe sighed.

Suddenly a Vulture landed beside them. He carried a large bag and a piece of parchment in his beak.

"Ares," Zoe felt a slight fear trickle down her spine.

Snape glared. "I beg your pardon."

"Ares the God of war is one of your sponsors." Zoe couldn't help leaning away from the bird. She was going against the God of War and Bloodshed. That was not a good idea.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that, Miss Potter?"

"During elementary school I learned all about the Greek and Roman Gods. Ares' symbols are a vulture and a bull dog." Zoe bit her lip and wished the bird would leave.

Snape stared at her for a moment. "Why Potter, you seem nervous."

Zoe glared. "Of course I'm nervous! Your sponsor is the God of war and bloodshed. He's not a god you want to piss off!"

Snape rolled his eyes and reached over for the parchment. It said: _Severus Snape, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to represent the house of Ares and the house of Hades. Your mission is simple. Win the game. To do this you must kill all of your fellow competitors. Like all the others you are entitled to a wish form each of us. Make them count! If you win you may return home and you will be granted a wish. The result of failure to your mission is death. Best of Luck,_

_Your sponsors_

Zoe snorted. "That's why Goddess's are better. They at least tell you to your face they're screwing with your life."

Snape growled.

Zoe stood. "Look in your bag and see what's inside."

Snape threw Zoe a dirty look before he did so. Like Zoe's bag there was three days worth of food and water. He also had a sword and some daggers. Also he had a bronze disk.

"No way! They gave you an Amazon Disk."

"A what?"

Zoe snatched the disk out of his hand and carefully examined it. "An Amazon disk, you see this round nub in the center? If you press it this disk will turn into a shield." Zoe handed it back to him. "I've always wanted to see one, but Brome said women shouldn't see or use them." Zoe glared darkly at the memory. "He said women could never amount to anything except to lay on their back." Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said.

Snape tilted his head and stared at her. His face and gaze gave away nothing.

Zoe blushed and bowed her head. "Forget it." Standing she slung the bow over her shoulder. "Are we working together or not?"

Snape snorted. "And what exactly is your brilliant plan Potter? Escape? You can't really be that dense."

Zoe glared. "You want to know my plan. Well here it is; my plan is to survive. I'm not going to go searching for the enemy. They're going to come to me on my terms. Once this is over it'll be down to only the two of us. Maybe they'll let us both go."

Snape shook his head in disbelieve. "They will not. They will force us to fight each other till the death." Snape turns back to his bag and begins to pack everything securely.

"Look Snape I don't want to kill you. I won't kill you." Zoe stands. "I don't need you, but it'd be nice to have you around. You're bigger and stronger than I am. But you need me too."

Snape laughed which caused Zoe to step back. "And why exactly do I need you Potter?"

Zoe smirked. "How are you going to beat the other competitors Snape? From what I've seen so far these guys know what the hell their doing. You don't. Maybe if you had a wand," Zoe shrugged. "But you don't so I'm guessing my offers the best and only one you're going to get, so how about it?" Zoe waited.

Snape didn't look at her once as he got his things together. He seemed deep in thought. "Very well Potter. We shall work together, however," he turned to face her. "I will not tolerate your childishness. Am I understood?"

Zoe raised her brows and smirked. "Sir, do you have the faintest idea as to how to use those weapons you've been given?"

"I'll manage." Zoe took that as a no.

Laughing and shaking her head Zoe lifted her bag and shouldered it. "Come on, Snape. We don't want to be here when those Spiders show up." Still laughing she jumped down from the tree and waited for her Potions teacher to join her. "Ok here are the rules. I'll show you respect, you show me respect. I say duck, you duck, I say hide you hide. I say run, you,"

"Yes, yes, I get the concept!" Snape snapped.

"Good. We'll live longer that way." Zoe turned and began walking east, away from the spiders. "Normally I'd suggest going in the direction of the sunset but that's where the spiders are."

"So you think east would be better?"

"Why not," Zoe just kept on walking. The two journeyed in silence as the daylight began to fade. Stars began to fill a purple and pink sky signaling the night's rebirth. _The time has come, once and for all. You met your match, you will fall. This little game we play is gonna break us down. Only one of us can wear the crown._

"Potter, stop that humming," Snape snapped.

Zoe blushed, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was actually humming." She stopped and eyed the area around her. Something smelled horrible…dead!

"Bloody hell," Snape muttered. "What is that stench?"

Zoe scanned the area again before smirking, "We should camp here."

Snape threw her an _are-you-bloody-insane_ look, "Like hell."

"We're far enough away from the spiders that I think we're safe from being hunted. And I don't think any other predators will show up anytime soon." Even though the smell was horrid Zoe continued to smirk.

"And why is that," Snape sneered. He was obviously tired and cranky.

"That's why," she pointed to the other end of the clearing. There, dead for who knew how long, was a T-Rex corpse.

"Merlin," Snape took a step back.

"That's what smells, no animal will come anywhere near that. And I doubt the other competitors would either." Zoe dropped her bag and stretched her arms. "We should stay in the trees though. To be on the safe side," she shot Snape a glance. Wondering if he was going to argue with her or not.

Snape was eyeing the dinosaur with the look or extreme fascination. Slowly he approached the carcass and studied what he could see. "Fascinating, creatures long extinct seem to live here." he was speaking so quietly that Zoe was certain he was only talking to himself.

"Yeah, well, we are in a Divine Realm. They can create whatever they want." Zoe threw her bag up into a tree. "Stop staring at it like it's a piece of candy! If something decides it _does_ want to snack at it your scent's going to be all over it." She pulled herself up and continued to climb.

Snape threw Zoe another glare.

"Fine, do whatever you want. See if I care," she climbed up to the top of the canopy and began making a nest. The leaves were so large in this tree that she could easily make bedding. By the time she was done it was completely dark and the stars were shining brightly. Laying back she stared up into the night sky. "Wow,"

"It's nothing to get excited over." Snape appeared beside her and sat down on the branch across from hers.

Zoe snorted, "This coming from the gut who stared at a dead dinosaur for over an hour."

Snape made no comment.

Zoe sighed.

"Who is Brome?"

Zoe almost fell off her branch she was so surprised. Where the hell had that come from? "Brome," she purposely made a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Snape didn't even glance at her. He leaned back against the tree trunk and stared up at the sky with a neutral expression upon his face. "Brome, the man you mentioned earlier. Don't play dumb Potter; I'm not nearly as stupid as you'd like to think I am."

Zoe glared.

"Answer the question."

"I don't have to,"

"Why not answer?"

"Why should I?"

"What are you hiding?" Snape now did look at her and Zoe wished he hadn't. His eyes were dark and fathomless, yet there was a spark within them that made Zoe long to run far away. Blushing she glanced away.

"Who is he Potter?" Snape's tone made it clear that Zoe really didn't have a choice but to answer him.

"He's my trainer. He taught me how to shoot the way I do. He taught me how to track and stay hidden from other trackers. He also tried to teach me what a woman's place should be." Zoe glared darkly up at the sky. That memory was both a painful and enlightening one. Had Brome not done what he'd done Zoe wouldn't be as…cautious as she is now. Brome had made her that way. He'd also made her a killer though…and Zoe hated him for that.

Snape was silent for what seemed like forever. Zoe almost thought he'd fallen asleep after hearing her answer. That wasn't the case though, not even close! Snape was enraged with the knowledge that someone had clearly hurt her. He was also enraged with the idea of someone training her to become a cold blooded killer. No…Potter wasn't meant to be a killer, not like that. She'd stop Voldemort because Voldemort wouldn't give her any alternative. This however… He glanced over at the 17 year old girl, no, young woman, beside him. She clearly felt sure about what she was doing. She clearly understood and grasped the severity of the situation and was prepared to do what was necessary to survive. And he, Severus Snape, would have to trust her if he wished to leave this place alive.

_Foolishness! These are Gods we are going up against; we cannot beat them at their own game._ Suddenly he smirked; _although, if there ever was a person to pull it off it would be Zoe bloody Potter. And this time she'd have a Slytherin at her side._

Snape straightened up. "I never did thank you for saving my life."

Zoe flinched she was so startled. She'd honestly thought he'd fallen asleep! "Don't mention it. It's not a big deal…besides I'd owed you one."

Snape's lips twitched, "Indeed."

Once again the two fell silent.

Zoe closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Snape."

Snape almost snarled something but refrained once he saw that Zoe was asleep. Besides, she hadn't sounded like she was trying to be disrespectful…she'd merely said his name. Sighing and closing his eyes he whispered, "Goodnight, Potter."

*****_ZPSS_*****

_**Author's Note:**__ Ok, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, Selyne_

_**Hunger Games Toll**__:_

_Began: with 13 competitors _

_Zoe has killed 2_

_Now: 11 are still active_


End file.
